


The Journey Before

by Clayp00L



Category: Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Filling in Plot Holes, Gen, Original (minor) characters - Freeform, Other, additional tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clayp00L/pseuds/Clayp00L
Summary: Kakyoin Noriaki had just finished his third year of high school and despite his plans of spending his Summer break getting a head start on school things, his parents convinced him to take a break. Conveniently, his school was hosting a trip to Egypt.It could be a good opportunity to learn about the world, himself, perhaps he could even make a few friends and meet people.Unbeknownst to him, the trip would change his life significantly in more ways than expected and set him on a path he could have never imagined.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Journey Before

"It could end up being really nice."

"You may even make a few friends."

"It's a great opportunity."

"It'll be a good experience for you."

"You won't regret it."

Those were all reassurances Kakyoin's parents had told him before he half-heartedly agreed to sign up for a trip to Cairo, Egypt. His school offered heavily discounted trips every Summer for students who excelled in sports or academics, and he just happened to be an honor student himself.

Despite the opportunity for a cheap vacation, Kakyoin resisted for a number of reasons. First, he had planned to spend his Summer studying for the coming years entrance exams and searching for good colleges to apply to. Even if he wasn't the most academic type, he was smart enough to try getting a head start on everything he could. Secondly, and perhaps most importantly...

He had no friends. Of course he was polite and friendly enough, but he couldn't bring himself to befriend just anyone, especially if they couldn't see his other side.

Spending a week somewhere totally unfamiliar seemed bad enough, but he wouldn't even be with anyone he knew. Luckily for other students, but unluckily for him, students were allowed to decide who their group members would be. The only catch to it was that for safety and accountability reasons there had to be four people in each group, preferably two girls and two boys, so it was just his luck when a girl approached him to ask if he already had a group. It seemed the girl and two of her friends didn't know who else to ask and needed the extra person to be able to register. Just his luck.

He felt _especially lucky_ when he was able to catch up with the two other group members, one of which was another girl he had seen in class but never talked to and the other was...a boy he hadn't had the best experience with. Regardless, Kakyoin could guess with almost all certainty that the negative feelings were only on his own part, the other being oblivious to his resentment. While the boy had never directly done anything to him, he was the troublesome type, and to no surprise, rather sleazy as well.

"Thanks again for joining our group, everyone else had already joined one so we, uh, well...it doesn't matter. Oh, we were in the same class last year, right? I'm Murakami Kaede, just in case you forgot."

"It's fine, I'm thankful for you allowing me to even be part of your group. My name is Kakyoin Noriaki."

Kaede was a rather average looking girl with short, dark brown hair, pale skin and grayish-blue eyes. She was always friendly and dressed fashionably, constantly bouncing around friend groups and was just a bit of a friend to everyone. From what Kakyoin has observed, as he did with most of his classmates, she was rather pleasant person to be around.

Next, her friend introduced herself as Suzuki Minako. She was rather petite with long black hair that reached down to her waist, tanned skin and hazel eyes. Minako was definitely less outgoing than Kaede, but as far as Kakyoin could remember, she was a rather quiet but polite girl. Kakyoin could not recall much about her aside from slightly remembering her face, perhaps from when they would switch classes. He could only assume she had ended up with two extroverts because they had approached her first, but it was fine. Perhaps it would be good to have someone more reserved and may understand him better than the other two.

Then, of course, there was Tanaka Jomei. He was taller than average with a strong build, his skin lightly tanned from long hours in the sun matching well with his light brown hair and green eyes. Despite his rather sporty looking appearance, he had been able to keep surprisingly good grades, much to Kakyoin's surprise when he saw his name as one of the top students at the school. Regardless, he was loud, disrespectful, had no sense of shame, and just generally irritating. Kakyoin knew all too well how bad Tanaka could be at taking hints of discomfort after a few too many encounters. With how many people he seemed to bother though, it was no surprise he barely seemed to recognize him.

"Oh, Kakyoin? I've seen you around. You're not much of the talkative type, right?" As usual, Tanaka spoke with a strong sense of confidence and casualness. "Could still be good to have another guy in the group though," he joked, casually patting Kakyoin on the back.

"Yeah, I suppose...say, Tanaka, did you hear anything about plans for travel and rooms?"

"Oh, you can just call me Jomei, I don't care about any of that honorific stuff or whatever. Anyways, I was asking around and it seems like for seats on the plane and rooms the groups will be split into two. I guess that means the two of us will be seated together on the flight there and share a room, although I'm sure Kaede and Minako will be close by."

"That's just...fine. Thank you for the information, _Tanaka_ ," Kakyoin replied, trying his best to not show his annoyance. He began to ask himself why he had even asked.

After a surprisingly unproblematic plane ride with Tanaka only being mildly irritating, Kakyoin's group and the rest finally arrived in Egypt. After stopping by somewhere to eat, they were all instructed to go straight to the hotel and unpack their things. It was late in the evening so there probably wasn't much they could do, but Kakyoin was tired from the long flight and just wanted to rest.

Once they arrived at the hotel, as Tanaka had predicted, their rooms were right next to Murakami and Suzuki's. They agreed to meet up in the morning for breakfast and then go around to sightsee.

As Tanaka set his suitcase on a rack provided in the room, he let himself fallbackwards onto one of the beds. The rooms were rather small, but still spacious enough for them to have their own space, both beds being on opposite sides of the room with two closets, mini tables, and chairs.

"Looking forward to see anything here, Kakyoin? Maybe the architecture, the scenery, or perhaps...the local ladies?" Tanaka asked with a grin, turning his head slightly to try catching a glimpse of his reaction.

Kakyoin tried his best to keep his eyebrow from twitching, turning himself around as he stood next to his bed and began to unpack his things.

"I just came because..."

_Because my parents wanted me to, so I could make friends after years of self isolating? So I could take a break from studying and gaming because I have nothing better to do than to sit in my room alone? I'm pathetic, no need to say it,_ Kakyoin thought to himself.

"I guess I needed a break. That's all. I want to know more about the culture here, too," came the lukewarm reply.

"Hmm, I guess. I know you probably won't believe me, but I've been studying really hard, too. I mean, I plan on shooting my shots with the girls if you know what I mean," Tanaka said with a grin. "Still though...it'll be nice being able to get away from home for once. I feel like school is the only place I can really be myself."

_You're lucky you can be yourself anywhere at all_ , came the halfhearted thought.

The conversation quickly ran dry after that, the two of them deciding to just go to bed, knowing they would have to get up early to meet up with the others in the morning.

Strangely, Kakyoin felt a bit more at ease. Perhaps this was finally his time to find himself, have fun, and being away from home and in a new, unknown place could make it easier.

Unbeknownst to Kakyoin, he would be finding someone else instead.

Someone he should have never met.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sounds kinda rushed, I just find it too hard to drag stuff out....anyways, I’m not quite sure how I’m going to make things go next so that’s why I haven’t added more tags but look forward to seeing DIO.


End file.
